The War of the Broken-Hearted (Formerly: Not my fault)
by NightLover432
Summary: Mary-Lynette Carter was heartbroken when Ash betrayed her. Now, she's again heartbroken, and terribly confused. Will Ash be able to stitch the wound that he made himself just in time before the war begins?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Well this is my first story and I would love for you all to review if you have time =)

If I get good reviews maybe I'll write more :D

Note: I don't own Night World or any characters of it. I only own the plot.

* * *

><p>Anyway this story is about Mary Lynette and Ash… I'll write other characters soon enough<p>

A/N: Italicized words means that it's in his/her mind or thought

Also I don't put up much kissing scenes because it's exaggerating much. But tell me if you like me to add more.

Sorry for my bad English.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

" Ash can we go to the mall?" Mary Lynette said wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

"Well we can go... after an hour" Ash murmured.

_After an hour? That's a long time . Mary Lynette thought_

She stared at his boyfriend. He's reading something about romance and he seems to be focused at it.

_Well maybe he's inspired right now. But we need to go now. I need to buy new clothes. She thought_

"Can we go now please" Mary Lynette said pleading as she stare at his handsome soulmate.

"Mare, I'm reading something important now. Promise we'll go after an hour" Ash said seriously.

"Please can we go now? Please ? for me?" She said with a persuasiveness at her voice.

Ash stared at her. He saw how beautiful she is. He stared at her eyes, those eyes that looks like an angel.

And those lips. Those pink lips. He felt the urge to kiss her. And he did. They were surrounded by the pink mist

(A/N: I think it's haze. Not sure. Correct If I'm wrong ) again. But Ash pulled away.

"Okay if you insist. You know I can't resist you looking like that" Ash said with a huge grin at his face.

"Thank you Ash" Mary Lynette said kissing him on the lips.

_Ahm…. Let's go to the mall now, Ash told Mary Lynette through their soulmate connection_

"Sorry. Got carried away by that" Mary Lynette said pulling away.

"But you know, I do like kissing you every time. I always feel that I'm kissing an angel" Ash teased as Mare blushed in her cheeks. She hit him playfully on his arm

"I know you do. Come on let's go" Mary Lynette said.

They held hands while at the car going to the mall

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I<p>

I know it's short, boring and not that much interesting but please review if you like it. I'll put up more episodes next time..

I'll be adding more characters like Ash's sisters and Mark…

Wait for the other episodes… I'll be writing soon

I have an inspiration now that's why I feel like writing my feelings like this. So I hope you all understand


	2. Chapter 2

This is my 2nd chapter of my story

Sorry for not updating for a few days. I've been busy with something else.

I'm having problems on how to include Ash's sisters and Mark to the plot. I'm still thinking on how they will appear on the story. They'll be included after this chapter. Sorry

Note: I don't own Night World and any of its characters. I only own the plot.

_Italic_ means their own mind/ talking through their soulmate connection/ telepathy

* * *

><p>readingrainbow2- thank you for reviewing. I'll remember that now ;) . I don't have the book that's why I don't remember.<p>

– I'll be including them very soon

glassangelrose – I'll be adding more description. Sorry for that. I'm not very fluent in English

Sweet Night - Yes sorry for that. I'm not sure if I'm portraying them clearly. I don't go OA with Ash and Mary Lynette's character. I want simple yet interesting

Thank you everyone for your support . It's surely appreciated.

I'll make this a long chapter to make up for you people waiting

* * *

><p>Mary Lynette and Ash went to the mall. The mall is not that much big unlike other malls. They're walking to the clothes shop.<p>

" Well what should I pick? " Mary Lynette said as she chooses what dress fits her better and simple. She's not a fashion girl who likes to buy clothes just to be in line with fashion.

_That's why I like her so much. Besides being my Soulmate, she's not like the other girls who are fashion trends. Simple but appealing .Ash thought as he stare at her_

"Ash can you help me choose? " She said to him with her dark blue eyes.

" Everything there looks good in you" Ash said with a smile on his handsome face.

_I haven't see him smile like that. It's like full of joy in his smile. Mary Lynette thought_

"How about this one?" Mary Lynette asked Ash. The shirt is designed with stars.

" Of course it's good. There's stars printed all over it. Like the stars we used to watch when we go out every night." Ash said.

Ever since Ash left, Mary Lynette would always watch the stars shine brightly. She remembers his last words to her. "Even when we're apart, we'll be looking at the same sky!".She wondered if he's watching the sky with her. But now he came back just like he promised. He's not like the old Ash she used to know. He's now more happier and kind to everyone. He always smile at everyone.

"Let's go pay this. I'll be wearing this when we watch the stars." Mary Lynette said smiling at Ash

After she paid it they walked together in the mall. She saw newly opened stores, new shops. Clothes on sale, perfume stores,

" Ash I have to go to the comfort room" She said

" Okay. Let's go"

As they walked to the mall. Mary Lynette entered the comfort room while Ash waits in a corner.

There are girls passing by busy chattering to themselves. They noticed a blond boy standing in the corner. Ash blond hair and posture that resembles to a big cat. They suddenly blushed when they saw him stare at them. They walked slowly to him.

" Hi. I'm Wendy. What's your name" The blond girl said to him shyly

" I'm Ash" He said it with a smile on his face. This made those girls nervous. They have never seen someone like him who's gorgeous and handsome.

" W-what are you w-waiting in h-here? Wendy said stuttering because of being nervous.

"Waiting for someone" Ash said.

_Are these girls flirting with me? I should send them away. Mary Lynette will not be happy if she see me with other girls. I promised to her that I will change. I'm not the old Ash anymore. I even joined Circle Daybreak for her. Ash thought _

" We can wait with you. We're waiting for my brother to pick us up. " Wendy said with a tone of shyness on her voice

" Anyway this is my friend Clarissa" She pointed to the girl with curly hair and brown eyes

"And Jessa" She pointed to the girl with blond hair and black eyes

" You don't need to wait with me. I'll be going now anyway-" Ash started to walk away but Wendy grabbed his hand. He's not shocked. He knew girls would chase her because of his looks and smiles that could almost kill. He knew how to charm girls. But all of that changed when he met Mary Lynette. For him there's no one beautiful except her Mary Lynette. No one can match her up. Not even by looks and intelligence.

" I… uhm – " He froze when he say Mary Lynette stare at those girls. Then her scrolled down and saw that Ash's hand was grabbed by a blond girl.

_Oh… no… I'm dead. She'll kill me Ash thought nervously. He knew when Mary Lynette gets angry._

"Ash what is going on here? And why is that girl holding your hand? " She asked trying to calm herself of what she's seeing **right now**. She's trying to control her anger.

" I- uh these girls are lost and they're asking for directions" Ash lied.

"I know you're lying. I know what you do when you lie. Come on let's talk privately" She said trying not to lose her temper.

Then all of a sudden Wendy interrupted and said-

" Is she the one you've been waiting for Ash? " Wendy asked staring curiosly at the girl in front of Ash

_Oh why did she tell my name? I'm on serious trouble this time. Ash thought_

_Let us talk alone. Mary Lynette said with their Soulmate connection_

" Please let go of my hand" Ash said politely to the blond girl

"Sorry" Wendy said.

Then Ash walked while following Mary Lynette. He saw her going to a restaurant.

_She must be hungry after all our long walk. Ash thought_

The waitress welcomed them. "How many people are you with?" She said

" Two only. Me and him" She said calmly.

"Okay I'll arrange your table"

They seated on the corner side of the restaurant. This brought up some courage for her speak up.

"What Happened Back there?" Mary Lynette said staring at Ash.

Her face is frowning. Her eyes is full of distrust and disappointment. Ash could see that clearly. She almost wanted to cry. Ash tried to put his hand in hers but she jerked away. Then Ash started to explain.

" Those girls were flirting with me. I know it. I don't like it. I was about to leave but she grabbed my hand and then I saw you. Oh Mary Lynette I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. Really. " Ash apologized.

" But, do you forgive me?" Ash said almost crying. He knew he had broken her heart. He knew that she was so lonely and unhappy on what she saw. The day that she thought would be good was ruined. He never wanted to hurt her. He loved her so much more than anything in the entire universe. He would save her from any trouble. Even if it means dying for her, he'll do it. That's how he loved Mary Lynette. Liked no one else. But he's surprised that she didn't burst out shouting like that in front of those girls. If she didn't control herself she might have kicked those girls' shins.

Then Mary Lynette spoke up

" Ash… I – "

* * *

><p>Well how was chapter 2. I've cut up the climax to make the story more interesting. This is as long as i can go. I'll be adding more twist and interesting situation to the storyline<p>

Sorry for the poor English in some parts. Promise I'll do my best to improve it

Also wait for the next episode. The big question is… will Mary Lynette forgive Ash ? or she would never want to see him again.

Promise I'll add the Redfern Sisters and Mark to the storyline soon

Regards,

NightLover432


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter I'm making.

Thank you all for the reviews ! ( Whenever positive or negative reviews)

NOTE : I don't own Night World or any of its characters. I only own the plot

_Italic_ means their own thoughts/ talking through their soulmate connection/ telepathy

* * *

><p>" Ash… I – " She started to speak but she stopped. She's thinking on how to answer him. She wants to forgive him but the words came out of her mouth was….<p>

" Give me some time to think" Mary Lynette said.

Then Ash gazed at her. She looks like she's thinking very deeply. She's serious when she said those words. He tried to see her thoughts but she put blocks around her thought, not letting Ash to see on what she feels

"Okay. But please let me drive you home" Ash said gazing at her.

" Okay" Mare said weakly.

Then he paid for the food. Then they are walking outside of the mall. Then Mary Lynette bumped to someone familiar.

" Mare! Going shopping?" Mark said.

" I bought the things I need" She said looking at what she bought.

" Are you okay? You sound like something terrible happened?" Mark said then he gazed to Ash.

" Ash, did something happen to her?" Mark said with a bit of anger to his voice.

( A/N: In real life, brothers could be sometimes overprotective. Right? :) )

"Nothing bad happened to her. She just want to go home." Ash said weakly.

_There's something fishy around here. Ash wouldn't react like very nervous. He's always so happy when he speaks. And Mare is happy too when she's around him. Mark thought_

Then she saw someone's hand in Mark's shoulder. There's a girl behind him like she's talking to the two girls in front of her. When they heard Mark talking they looked back to him. They saw a girl who has a blue eye and a bag in her hands. And there's a boy with ash blond hair and looks that could kill.

" Ash! Mary Lynette! You didn't tell us that you're here!" Jade said. Jade is now more happy when she's with Mark. They're like the inseparable soulmates. Jade is very cheerful and she's like the opposite of Kestrel on some behaviors

"I don't see you Ash so quiet when you're with Mary Lynette. Did something happen?" Rowan said staring at the two. Rowan is very calm even when the situation is very intense. She can also comfort and give advices to people. She's the one who's giving Mary Lynette after Ash left.

"Maybe Ash said something bad to her?" Kestrel said. Kestrel can be very scary sometimes depending on the situation and her mood. Just hearing her voice gives you goosebumps.

" No I didn't do anything to her!" Ash said almost shouting. The three narrowed her eyes at him. He looks like he's in trouble.

_What happened to them? Let's ask Ash when we get home. Rowan, Kestrel, Jade said through telepathy, they put blocks around their thoughts so that Ash will not hear on what they are thinking._

" Okay. I guess we'll be seeing you later" Mark said still staring at Ash. He's still curious on those two.

Then they walked away. When they're out of sight Mary Lynette and Ash walked to the parking lot. Mare seated up on back while Ash in the driver's seat. They're both quiet. No one wants to speak. Ash wanted to say that he's VERY sorry for all of the things happened but he just managed to be quiet. In a matter of minutes they're in front of her house. She got out of the car first not letting Ash open it for her. She didn't even say goodbye to him. After Ash's car was out of sight, she used her key then opened the door. Walked straight to her room, locked the door and into her bed. She can't think of what to do. She still can't make up their mind. The part of her mind wants to forgive him but the other part doesn't want to. She then drifted into sleep.

Ash put a hand through his hair. He's wondering if she will forgive him. Their soulmate connection says that she will forgive him but his mind says she won't. He can't make up his own mind. When he pulled the car to the driveway, he unlocked the door, walked straight to his room then went to bed. He drifted into sleep. He dreamed of Mary Lynette. Her face was bombarding into his mind. He can see her smiling at him. That is the images that torments him when he's sleeping before he returned to Mary Lynette. He can see himself with her above the hill where she usually stargaze before she meets him. He can see her watching the stars looking very happy. Then she was looking at him. She slowly leaned and started to kiss him but he was awakened by some noise inside the house. He got out of bed then sneakily walk down the stairs. He can hear voices arguing. He got some words of his sister's conversation

" You know Ash and Mary Lynette are acting strange at the mall. What happened to them?" Rowan asked to Jade and Kestrel. Then Jade spoke up.

" I've talked with Mark and he said that he noticed that too. Maybe they've quarreled at some matter?" Jade said with concern on her voice. Jade is always concerned at every matter. ( A/N: That's why I said that she's LIKE the opposite of Kestrel in some parts. Not the VERY opposite)

" Maybe we should talk to Ash" Kestrel said. Then they heard footsteps. They saw their brother descending the stairs. He spoke before them.

" No need.I will explain everything that happened" Ash said.

Then he explained when they got to the mall, those girls, and the restaurant. He said " Mare said that she needs time to think on what to do"

" I know that you didn't mean that. I can feel that even by not reading your thoughts. " Rowan said. Rowan always have a sense of humor when she talks.

" She will probably be stargazing tonight. I guess I might talk to her at that time." Ash said.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Will Mary Lynette still forgive Ash on everything that he didn't mean to do? I don't know either =) Just kidding. I'll be writing the next chapter soon. I know that my English vocabulary is sometimes getting out of place or wrong. I'm practicing to write stories like this to improve my skills<p>

It's a bit short. I know that when I write it too long, people reading it will start to be bored.

Please review. Even negative or positive. I like to know what you think the situation that should happen to them! I'm open to new ideas. Also I have an alternative story to this. The one with MORE trouble. Tell me If you want to know my other story on what happened to them to the restaurant

Well that's all for tonight

Regards,

NightLover432


	4. Author's Note

Sorry everyone for not updating after a week. I've been busy with school, lots of projects and tests. I know that you're waiting on how the story will go by, I have many versions on how the story will end. The problem is: I don't know which is better. So it's already been written on the paper, and it's a long one. I'm still choosing on which is the best. So I'll be updating again when school works gets lessened.(A/N: maybe a wrong word: lessened. Maybe it's decreased). Sorry :(

I **might** include another characters, so stay tuned :D ( not 100% sure if I can make the storyline a bit exciting) . Also I'll be making another story, this idea struck me while watching a movie. I'll be writing it as soon as this is finished. I will not reveal on whom the storyline will be based, ( I mean any characters.). I'll make sure that I will give more detail on the next story. BTW I'll be writing more stories.

Thank you people for reading my story even though its short. I've been practicing English for a week and I'm getting good at it ( a bit ). I would like to express my gratitude for all the people who reviewed, and let me know what is wrong or missing in the story. Some of them are a bit OOC. I'm apologizing for that. Promise on the second story I'll be improve and get their real behaviour and traits.

So that's all for tonight.

Regards,

NightLover432


	5. Chapter 4

Hey sorry everyone for not updating for weeks, school works are finished. Finally! That's why I decided to continue on with the story. I promised you with a new story, right? The new story might start after a week. I'll try to finish this as fast as I can. Anyway it's time to end this

_Italic_ means their own thoughts/ talking through their soul mate connection/ telepathy

Do i have to repeat this all over again? (Of course )

NOTE: I do not own Night World or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

The book (Night World) belongs to L.J Smith. BTW I hope they release strange fate this year

The ending of Ash and Mary Lynette's story in L.J. Smith's website is not that much good as I expected..

* * *

><p>(Carter's residence)<p>

Mare woke up because of the noise downstairs. She listened and she heard it coming from the kitchen. She glanced at the clock. 7:30PM.

_It's time for dinner, that's why the pans are making noise. She thought_

She slowly got up, fixed the bed, fixed her face and hair then walked downstairs. She saw Mark and Claudine eating their dinner (A/N: I don't remember if Mary Lynette and Mark have their dad in the story. I don't have the book) She groggily walked to the table, sat down and started to eat her dinner. After eating, she went to the kitchen where Claudine is busy washing the dishes.

"I'm going to the Burdock Farm" Mary Lynette whispered in Claudine's ear. Claudine, not looking to her (Because she's washing the dishes) said: "Okay but be back at 10pm and be careful on your way there." Mary Lynette nodded and headed to the door, she was about to leave when someone touched her shoulder. She looked at the person. Mark. "Can I go with you? I promised Jade I'll see her tonight" said Mark. "Okay. It's getting dark and I need someone to go with me" Mare said.

(I forgot to include that Jade invited Mark to their house this night -.- so much for thinking so many things )." Talk to him. You need to talk because maybe he's going crazy now." Mark said and Mary Lynette gave him a cordial hug. They walked together in the dark to the road towards Burdock Farm. ( You might as have noticed, Mary Lynette doesn't have her car anymore because of the incident about Jeremy.)

(Burdock Farm)

Ash just talked to his sisters this afternoon. He will talk to Mary Lynette when she's stargazing. ( A/N: For those who thinks that Ash is OOC, this event happens when he returned to her after a year that he joined Circle Daybreak.) He can't wait to talk to her, wanting to find out of she will forgive him. He's too depressed today thinking on what to do, of course he knows that it's not his fault that he's handsome and girls love him, Mary Lynette just walked in wrong scene when he's fending off those girls. He craved for her forgiveness, her hug, her kiss. He can't wait any longer. He must go to her house. He went up his room, changed clothes then faced in the mirror. He's practicing on what to say to her. Of course he didn't want to be stuttered in front of her. He's thinking of an apt line like " I'm sorry" "Please forgive me. I don't mean that", he got out of his room then went to the Living room. He saw Jade play with tiggy, Rowan watching television, and Kestrel doing some chores. He then said: " I'm going to Mary Lynette's house". They've stopped for a sudden. They stared at him but before he could speak Rowan spoke up "Go now." He nodded then went to the door. Before he could turn the doorknob, someone knocked. Startled,(maybe he's lost in his mind again, daydreaming ) he opened the door hesitantly. He saw two figures staring at him. The one was a girl with brown hair and larkspur blue eyes. There was a guy standing beside her. The strangers looked shocked at seeing Ash in front of them. He hugged the figure. "Mare!" Ash said as he hugged her tightly. He smelled her scent. _God she's so beautiful. Ash thought. _She hugged him back, then looked at his eyes. The silver cord pulled them together as the pink haze took over them, surrounding them like there's no one in their own world.

_Oh Mare I'm so sorry please forgive me. I don't mean the thing happened in the mall. Please you're the one I love. Ash said through the soulmate connection_

_Of course I know that you love me. Stop babbling around like that it's a bit embarrassing. Mary Lynette said a little bit sarcastic_

Ash swooped her up like they're newlyweds and going to their honeymoon. Ash ran using his vampire speed towards the hill where they killed Jeremy. He gently dropped her beside a tree then sat beside her. He began caressing her face which feels like a porcelain because of its smoothness. They hugged together, watching the stars as it twinkle all over again. He's happy to be in her arms as she was too. They stayed up there until they watched the sunrise together. They felt...whole

* * *

><p><em>Haha thought it was finished like that? I'm getting new ideas :D<em>

Two weeks later...

Ash woke up with a sound of ringing coming from his phone. He got up and glanced at Mary Lynette, still sleeping peacefully. She forgave him last week. She's sleeping with him because she slept while they're watching the stars at the middle of the night. He began stroking her cheek, smoothly caressing it with his fingers. He was leaning to kiss her when the phone rang... again. He got to the table, then answered the phone.

"Ash is that you?" A guy asked with a bit of shock in his voice.

"What do you want Quinn?" Ash replied yawning and looking sleepy

"There's something happened. Very important. A girl came here and asked for your location. We didn't tell her because she's a stranger but she insisted it's important..." Quinn replied nervously.

"What did she say?" Ash replied still sleepy.

"She said that... t-that" Quinn replied stuttering.

"What happened?" Ash almost shouted, didn't realized that he woke up Mary Lynette.

"Ash she's with a baby... and s-she said that y-you're its... Father" Quinn choked out

Ash glared at the phone dumbfounded. Him? Made love with someone he didn't know? He started to turn to Mary Lynette who has fixed glare on him. He realized that he's very distracted talking to Quinn that he didn't noticed that Mary Lynette was staring at her. "Ash, what happened?" Mary Lynette said, breaking the silence, looking at him wide awake.

"Quinn c-called and said that he found out s-something" Ash said to her almost whispering but she heard it. " What did he said?" Mary Lynette said at him looking at him the same way she's looking when she's curious. " I'm a father" Ash said almost whispering but like before she heard it. " A what?" Mary Lynette said at him looking angry and wanted to beat the living daylights out of him

" A girl came to the headquarters with a baby and s-she claimed that I'm it's... f-father"

* * *

><p>WTF! ASH MADE LOVE WITH ANOTHER GIRL. (Ahem sorry for cursing :D) Sorry if it's a bit short :( It's the best one I picked and I want it to keep hanging like that :D<p>

So this ends the story! Sorry : ( but you know... I might change my mind and continue on if I get some encouragement. But the title will not be appropriate. So if you want me to continue it on, I'll change it : D Told you all I'll be adding a MAJOR twist

BTW my other story will be released as soon as possible. I hope I don't get writer's block and school works! So BTW how was chapter 4? (Unexpected? I'm thinking that you thought a happy ending :D)

(I'm not perv okay: D. They didn't make love. I guess Mary Lynette's not in proper age yet )

That's all for tonight

Regards,

NightLover432


	6. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating for almost a week. I've got some work to do (again). I don't know if I can update very often, but I'll try. Also this is the next chapter, chapter 5. Actually you know I don't want to continue this story but some encourages made me do it. I'll be adding the new story I've been thinking about. I don't know if any people here have thought of that (my idea). But I'll try to make this story more detailed and not much OOC. By the way thank you for the reviews. It encourages me more to write better stories

Do i have to repeat this all over again? (Of course)

NOTE: I do not own Night World or any of its characters. I only own the plot. Ash, Mary Lynette and other characters are not mine. They are the sole property of L.J. Smith. I don't take credit for this, just want to have fun and be good in English.

_Italic_ means their own thoughts/ talking through their soul mate connection/ telepathy

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT?" Mary Lynette yelled through voice and mental voice to Ash, filled with fury and rage. Ash, which now has a emerald-green eye colour, was shocked because of her reaction. He still can't speak, the words he heard from Quinn had been running through his mind over and over again.<p>

"Mary Lynette please-"Ash pleaded her but she cut him off.

"No! You know what; I can take it if girls flirt with you but now is a different situation!" Mary Lynette poured out her anger to him. She cannot hold back her tears anymore. She sat on the bed and cried. Ash tried to hug her but she jerked away from him. Just a few seconds there are footsteps in the stairs. The door opened and revealed Rowan, Kestrel, Jade and Mark hurrying to the room. They're shocked to see that Mary Lynette is crying in front of Ash. "You son of a bitch what did you do to her?" Mark charged at him but Jade stopped him. They glared at Ash like he's in big trouble. "I knew this would happen. I shouldn't let her forgive you. You fucking bastard "Mark shouted at Ash. Mary Lynette stood up and faced Mark.

"Please escort me back home. I don't want to stay here anymore" Mary Lynette said.

She walked towards Mark; Ash stopped her by holding her hands. She looked back at him. She saw the guilt and frustration in his eyes. But her anger overpowered her. "Please Ash just let me think." Mary Lynette said to him. "Please Mare let me explain-"Ash was cut off by Mary Lynette slapping him hard on the cheek. He almost fell because of the impact, the slap was hard and it is forming a red-hand shape in his face. "I hate you!" Mary Lynette said to him. She walked to him and kicked his shin. Ash hopped holding his shin. It's a hard blow. Mary Lynette's word ran to Ash's mind like a circle running all over again. She hated him. Maybe she doesn't want to see him. He just watched as Mary Lynette and Mark walked down the stairs. Rowan's face cannot be predicted. It's like full of frustration and disgust. Kestrel's emotion is like a storm. It's full of anger, it's not like she's not always like that, but this time it's different. It's full of sheer anger and hatred. Jade's emotion is like a storm. It's full of grief and sorrow, in the same time full of hatred. Ash didn't know how long they stood there, still glaring at each other. But Rowan cut off the silence: "Ash what did you do to her? It's the first time we saw her cry like that!" Rowan tried not to shout but she seem can't control her anger. Of course she's concerned about Mary Lynette, they're blood sisters. Their bloods are somehow connected. She hated when she see her lonely, but now, crying? Ash still can't move. He doesn't know what to do. Should he ran to her and tell him he's sorry, or just let her think for a while. It's the first time he's confused.

"_I need to go back to Vegas, I need to confirm something from Quinn" Ash told to them telepathically _

"In the meanwhile please comfort her, I can't explain now. I need to see this for myself." Ash added out to them. They're good at talking to Mary Lynette. They can comfort her and help her in times of need. Ash walked to the cabinet and got some clothes to bring to his destination. The three sisters marched out of his room, still can't get over on what happened. They now feel very protective of Mary Lynette. Meanwhile, after Ash packed up he took a shower and raced to the living room. He found her sisters sitting there, like meditating or something. They're thinking, on the things happened the past weeks and today. Ash cleared his throat then almost synchronically they glared to him. "So that's it? You'll just be walking away from us, leaving Mary Lynette in that state" Kestrel said to him pissed off. He remained calm and quiet. He slowly walked towards the door then into his car. He feels guilty about leaving Mary Lynette liked that but he needed to see the "thing" himself. So he drove to Vegas. Meanwhile...

Mary Lynette and Mark arrived at the Carter's residence, still quiet and no reaction on the thing happened. They slowly walked to the door and into their own rooms. _She needs more time to think, I should ask her tomorrow. Mark thought _

Mary Lynette walked towards her room, still crying and like she can't believed that it happened. She wanted to rid off that thought because it brings her pain. She got to her bed and slept, she didn't have any nightmare this time.

* * *

><p>Lol this chapter sucks -.- I have a bit of writer's block that's why and also school adds pressure to me. By the way please review. I need to know your opinions. Should I continue or write a new story. Just like i'd said above I don't want to continue this story. So maybe I'll not be updating it. I'll be writing new stories soon.<p>

That's all for tonight!

Regards,

NightLover432


	7. Author's Note 2

Hello Everyone! It's been a month since I've updated, and I feel bad that I haven't updated that much. I'm sorry, the teachers are pouring out school works at us and it eats a lot of time to finish, but I'll try to update maybe after a day or day after tomorrow. I'm really sorry for not continuing. It's my first story, but I don't have any ideas yet on how it will flow and maybe I'll be making one-shots of characters before continuing this story.

With lots of respect,

NightLover432


	8. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING OR GIVING ANY SIGNS THAT I'M ALIVE! :O**

**I'm still intact! :)**

**But my way of writing really changed, and it might be for the best... :)**

**I'm also sorry if this chapter is kind of awkward, because I need to return my sense for writing! :)**

**Ash might be a little OOC here x)**

* * *

><p>Mary Lynette woke up with a throbbing headache, completely clueless of anything until all of the events sank down her head. She could not believe it. How Ash betrayed her! A warm flow of liquid trickled down her cheeks.<p>

Tears...

Her mind was swirled with excessive thoughts, unsure of anything to do. It's like, her brain could explode any moment now. But, she tried to compose herself up, and fixed herself in front of her mirror. Her brunette skin is slightly pale, her eyes are bloodshot mostly from the tears that grudgingly escaped from her eyes.

With that fixed, she trudged downstairs, only to meet Mark's questioning glance. But Mary Lynette sent him a warning look, obliviously saying that she does not want to talk to him, not this time.

However, at Vegas...

Ash barged straight in the mansion, unaware of any damage that he might do if he keeps that up. However, Nilsson was there to control Ash's rage.

"Where is she?" demanded Ash. If Nilsson wasn't used to vampires' malice, he would have melted now under Ash's deathly ones.

"At Thierry's study room" Ash did not even hesitate on walking when he heard Thierry's name. Thierry, who was busy talking to the 'woman', really was aware of Ash's presence getting nearer and nearer by every second. Thierry understood how Ash was love-deprived when he left Briar Creek. But, that shouldn't even be an excuse for this deed that he had done. What was Ash thinking? Is he even sane at that time, or he just forgot it? At cue, Ash entered the room.

"Who is this woman, Thierry? Is she the one I turned pregnant to?" Ash questioned, his eyes gleaming hazel and at the same time, brown.

"Yes, she is. Meet Janice Spencer, the most influential politician in Las Vegas. Also, one of the most powerful Shapeshifter in Night World.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Another SHORT CHAPTER :O<strong>

**But, this is intended for me to return my writing skills again! :)**


	9. Author's Note 3

Author's Note 3

I'm REALLY sorry for not updating my story here :/

It's just that prelims are coming up... And I've got tons of work to do. I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging out.

BUT. I'll update as soon as possible. Maybe this week, or the next, or so.

THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING 3


	10. Chapter 7

OH MY GOODNESS! I'VE BEEN AWAY FROM FF FOR LIKE, A YEAR.

I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO KEPT ON WAITING (I hope so that someone waited :d)

Word became a gardening tool and deleted my other stories ;_;

Note: Forgive Ash, he's a bit OOC in this one, 'cause I haven't been able to write anything better.

Anyways, I'm babbling now.

ONWARDS!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Janice Spencer, in all her glory, did an once-over to Ash, studying him from head to toe. A knowing smirk plastered on her face as her piercing blue eyes locked heatedly on Ash. He felt intimidated with that predatory look, his hands on side, ready to strangle the woman.

"Ash," warned Thierry, who seems to be aware of the major shift in room temperature, "she's here to explain everything, listen." But Ash isn't having any of that, especially in the morning. He wasn't a morning person at all.

It's not that Thierry doesn't emit enough authoritative aura that tells a million werewolves to back off. It's just that Ash, driven with his hatred for the woman, being the reason that Mary-Lynette was emotionally hurt, was enough reason for him to charge and castrate Janice.

However, Thierry isn't fond of getting his office destroyed.

"I told you Ash, she's just here to explain everything. Just hear her out."

Ash, who was locked in a death grip that Thierry managed to keep, said nothing, his barriers still intact.

"Sit down." Ash obliged.

Janice stood up, her poise enough to challenge that of a real Cosmopolitan model, her heels making muffled sounds against the carpet.

_She knows that her death is closer than she thought it would be._

* * *

><p>Mary Lynette went outside, dragging her feet against the pavement of the road. She wants to forget everything that happened. She wants to forget Ash, and his stunningly handsome looks, his charms that worked on her even if she tried to fight against it. But she can't.<p>

Mary Lynette is irrevocably in love with Ash, even if he had hurt her. But, is it enough to rescue their broken relationship?


	11. Chapter 8

I'm sorry if this was SO overdue.

Lots of errors might be present; plot holes, grammatical error, OOC's, etc...

_OOC : Out of Character_

I did this on my phone.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

The ride back to Briar Creek was a quiet one, the sky casting a reddish-orange glow as the sun prepares to set. Ash was never this quiet, not even when he left Mary-Lynette. His head keeps on replaying and looping the things that he learned back at Thierry's mansion.

Flashback:

_"I'm being watched." Janice said, her eyes not moving from the scenic view of the garden. _

_"That's impossible. Thierry's mansion is one of the most secured place on Vegas." Ash countered. _

_"No, I know that this place is safe. But when I go outside, I feel lots of eyes trained on me. "She stated. Before I can counter more, she went on. _

_"My father, Nicholai Spencer, is a very powerful man. He owns almost all of the establishments and firms across United States. He can even manipulate the police like a puppet master pulling strings on its puppet. " _

_"He is also a descendant of Maya, the first pure vampire. He and Lord Thierry were good friends before, as I have heard. "Ash looked at Thierry who didn't even move an inch. "But back on the 16th century, while Hunter Redfern was busy having a war against witches, my father rescued a woman named Jewel from rogue vampires. She fell in love with my father, and so did my father. Hence, here I am." _

_"So that makes you what, like 400 years old?" Ash questioned. _

_"Yes. Father was a good man back then. But not until the mid-war when a group of witches captured Jewel and tortured her, leaving her to die. My father tried to save her by turning her into one of us, but she did not make it. Her body just burned out." _

_"Father went on a rampage, now joining Hunter, their combined forces crippled the witches. But that didn't end well when Hunter made a blood pact with Maiev Harman, which signified the end of the war. " _

_"With all that's been laid out, my father became dormant and awaited until now, to launch a war against the witches." Janice finished. _

_"What's this going to do about this? Why announce that something happened to us?" Ash pressed further, his anger fueling a bit. _

_"I was desperate, because it is the only way to catch your attention, because I need you and your soulmate." Janice said. _

_"And why's that?" Ash snapped at the mention of Mary Lynette. He doesn't want her to be involved in this war/revenge that Nicholai wanted to ignite. _

_"Because she looks exactly like Jewel…"_

Does this mean that Mary Lynette is the reincarnation of a vampire, and a part of Night World after all? Joy flooded Ash, but it was too soon when dread consumed him. Janice said that the war will start a month from now, giving him exactly 31 days to think through this. Ash was haunted by this thought until he reached Mary Lynette's house.

_Just wait Mary Lynette, I've cleared things up._

* * *

><p>Grass swayed against Mary Lynette's right cheek, waking her up. She yawned and stretched her arms upwards, taking note of her surroundings. She slept at her favorite stargazing hill, throughout the day.<p>

It's been a while since she last went here. The last time was the day that Ash promised to return. She thought that he had forgotten that promise, and slept there, crying her heart out under the bright stars...

Flashback:

_The sky was beautiful that evening. Stars were laid out as far as the eye could see. Crickets and fireflies gave the forest a home-like aura, just like Mary Lynette always wanted. But not tonight. It's been a year since Ash left Briar Creek, leaving a promise that he will return for Mary Lynette on that exact day. _

_He broke that promise. Earlier that day, Mark kept silent about the whole thing. Rowan kept shooting worried glances, Kestrel was silent, but Jade was the only one who was brave enough to encourage her, kept telling her that he might have been delayed or something. Until the day passed, and it was nighttime again. There she was again, climbing up on her favorite hill, her heart plunging down every time she saw something that reminds her of him. She laid there, unable to stop the tears from falling. _

_But Ash surprised her when he hugged her from behind, murmuring comforting words, stroking her hair gently, listening as she went still. She turned around, and hugged him tightly, tears still falling. He kissed those tears away, smiling at her. _

_He __**fulfilled**__ his promise._

Flashback ends

A loud shushing sound interrupted Mary Lynette's thoughts. She got up quickly, and went on a defensive stance. The three sisters taught Mary Lynette self-defense against humans, vampires, wolves, and witches, in case something like this happens.

With her hand raised, she waited until the creature hiding from the bushes reveal itself.

And waited, until somebody grabbed her from behind. She lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Note: Lots of OOC. I did this 1:43 AM, bear with me._

* * *

><p>Back at Thierry's mansion<p>

"Do you think that Ash will do it?" Janice, now slouched against the warm, cozy sofa, asked Thierry coyly. Her frame were relaxed, tension disappeared.

"It depends. Ash is smart. He knows what'll be the best thing to do." Thierry replied, assured. He had been contemplating for hours after Ash left, thinking of a contingency plan as backup, in case Ash doesn't want to take the responsibility. Ash is still full of doubt, just like the first time Thierry saw him.

_Flashback:_

_"There's someone looking for you." Nilsson announced over the wireless intercom._

_"Let him in."_

_A few moments later, the door creaked open, producing first a mop of ash-blond hair. Ash, with his frame slumped down, asked if he could talk with Thierry, which he agreed upon. Ash sat down the sofa, and started narrating._

_"I want to join Circle Daybreak." Ash deadpanned._

_There was a deafening silence across the room as Thierry only stared at Ash, not even responding._

_And then, Thierry nodded his head, simple as that._

_Flashback ended_

But it changed when Thierry called all of the current Circle Daybreak, starting with James Rasmussen –

_Flashback:_

_Ash, now feeling explicably fine, entered the room that Thierry commanded for him to go to. But he wasn't expecting that the room would be full of people wanting to kill him._

_"Look who decided to show up." A tall guy, stood defensively, guarding a pixie-like girl, whom Ash remembers vaguely. He wasn't the type of person to remember an unimportant name._

_"James, cousin." Ash grinned wickedly, his mood suddenly uplifted. But James wasn't having any of that, especially when Ash almost exposed Poppy as a new vampire, risking her to be staked at death._

_"Look, whatever you're doing in here, it doesn't change the – " James was cut off when Thierry entered, looking at all of them sharply._

_"Sit down." Thierry commanded, radiating a very powerful commanding aura. Even James backed off and sat._

_"Ash is here because…" And then, Thierry narrated Ash's situation, James still in disbelief._

_The only one who believed Ash is Thea, and her soulmate, Eric._

_"We believe you Ash, okay? Even if you're unpredictable sometimes." Thea chirped knowingly._

_And that's how Ash became friends with his cousins._

Flashback ends

Thierry heaved a huge sigh, a sign that he needs to think this through.

But that thought was interrupted when a huge crashing sound was heard outside. And then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>SEE YOU THIS SUMMER ^_^<p>

I'LL BE BACK, AGAIN.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I'm really sorry! I completely lost track of time and forgot to update my story.

I know that this is really overdue, but please bear with me.

Warning: Characters might be slightly OOC. I have slightly forgotten how the character speaks in the book :/

* * *

><p>The house was quiet.<p>

The window panes are all shut.

Lights turned off.

No smoke coming out from the chimney.

Ash felt his stomach churn up. There was something eerily wrong with his surroundings.

The sisters should've already stepped outside and act hostile towards Ash. Or specifically:

No Rowan to question him of his absence and his whereabouts in the past hour.

No Kestrel to sardonically comment on his current disheveled hair, bloodshot eyes, and a permanent frown etched on his face.

No Jade to pester him of his actions, and his current afflictions with Mary Lynette.

He was drowned in deafening silence.

He crept towards the door, unsure of the horror that might lurk inside, and opened it ajar.

Darkness enveloped the inside, no sign of anyone or any living entities.

Nothing but a letter above the mantelpiece.

Tentatively, he walked towards the fireplace, still on heightened sense, and picked up the letter.

It was just a letter. However, Ash didn't know that a single paper with words would make him lose his everything.

_Dear Ash,_

_ If you are reading this, it means that you are too late._

_ I have captured your precious soulmate. With a surplus bonus of three vampires and a human._

_ If you want to see them, return towards the old vampire enclave. _

_ You know it by heart, if you ever have one._

_ You have a couple of hours to spend yourself amassing whatever resources or people you can find. _

_ I'll be waiting. _

_ Nicholai_

* * *

><p>Mary Lynette woke up a few minutes later, her head throbbing painfully from being knocked up in the head. She has never felt this much pain in many years, not since Ash left to redeem himself to become worthy of her love.<p>

Rubbing her palm towards her throbbing head, she examined her surroundings.

Dark, dreary walls surrounded her. Water dripping from the ceiling, the room stone cold, and a huge steel door enclosed the room. The walls were torn, like it hasn't been repainted in years, the lightbulb above kept on swinging, and an eerie gust of wind keeps creeping up on her skin, probably from the medium-sized hole in the wall in front of her. A perfect setup for a nightmare.

Sitting up, she noticed that there was another person in the room.

A guy, with a mop of blue hair highlighted by streaks of red, was at the other side of the room hugging himself like the whole world would end soon.

Mary Lynette couldn't help think but feel déjà vu. She saw this guy before, she just can't remember where.

Upon feeling her gaze, the guy lifted up his head.

And that's where Mary Lynette remembered him.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry again! I really forgot, and time passed by. I hope this kind of sated your unspeakable anger towards me.<p>

I'm probably going to update whenever I find a free schedule from my time.

Oh, before I forget. HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)


End file.
